


Know The Water's Sweet But Blood Is Thicker (Hey Sister)

by owlaesthetic (scribblewrite)



Series: Crimson Souls [11]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Crime, Gang AU, Guns, I actually can't think of anymore tags, M/M, i'm shit at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/owlaesthetic
Summary: There were very few things that would make Delirious jeopardize a job.His sister was one of them.





	Know The Water's Sweet But Blood Is Thicker (Hey Sister)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo long time no write. Sorry for the wait, with some birthdays in August, saving up money for the holidays, the holidays themselves, and a hyper-puppy minded- one-year-old dog, it's been a bit difficult to plan stories and write them up.
> 
> Title from "Hey Brother" from Avicii.
> 
> Considering the fact that no person on earth has the ability to produce slick from their ass, this is FICTION, got it? Okay.
> 
> Thank you to [AngeGirlmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeGirlmon/pseuds/AngeGirlmon) for beta reading this story. It would've taken a hell of a lot longer to write and post without your help.

“Get on the ground!”

Delirious’s cackles mingled with the screams of the bank goers, who ducked as he fired a shot into the air. Wildcat and Basically stepped forward from behind him and aimed their guns to keep the crowd in check as Vanoss, Smitty, and Terroriser made their way towards the front counter. Terroriser hopped over the counter and pointed his guns at the tellers.

“Move!” he yelled, the bank tellers scrambling to walk around the counter to join the civilians, who were being herded against the wall by Delirious, Wildcat, and Basically. Vanoss and Smitty joined Terroriser behind the counter and slipped into the back, heading towards the vaults.

“Fucking get against the wall!” Wildcat yelled, waving his pistol around in front of a woman, who quickly obeyed with wide eyes. Delirious had to prevent himself from doing a double take when he caught a glimpse of her face. He was grateful for his mask because the look of shock on his face must have been a sight to see. He kept his gun pointed at the people who were quickly settling into their positions against the wall as he walked towards Wildcat.

“Hey,” Delirious said quietly as he elbowed Wildcat, just loud enough for the alpha to hear, “You know that woman you yelled at?” Wildcat nodded.

“Yeah what about her?” the alpha asked, not really paying attention to Delirious and keeping his eyes on the crowd in front of them.

“I think that’s my sister.” Wildcat turned his head to look at Delirious.

“Are you sure?” Delirious nodded.

“I’d recognize her anywhere,” he responded, “That being said if she gets hurt during this whole thing, then you and Basically’d better sleep with one eye open.” Wildcat gave a nod.

“Noted.” Wildcat pointed his gun at a couple who were whispering to each other, "Shut the fuck up!" Delirious couldn't help but glance at his sister, wondering why she was here in Los Santos. Last he had heard she was studying omega law in New York. Maybe she had finished her studies and returned home, but he’d had no contact with her since he left his parents. He had thought about reaching out but didn’t know how to by normal means.

In an impulsive move, he walked towards his sister and grabbed her arm, pointing the gun at her side as she screamed.

"The fuck are you doing Delirious?" Basically shouted, receiving no response from him as Delirious dragged his sister towards the back rooms and away from prying eyes and ears.

Opening the door to the back room, he pushed her in and closed the door behind him, ignoring Vanoss and Terroriser aiming their guns at them, who were guarding Smitty as he worked on getting towards the vault.

"Delirious, what the _fuck_ -"

“What’s going-?”

"Kaitlyn?" The room went silent as the woman froze where she stood.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, voice quiet and trembling, "Who are you- what do you want with me?” Making another impulsive decision, Delirious reached up and took off his mask.

"Delirious!" Vanoss growled and Jonathan flinched briefly at the subtle alpha tone in the words. Kaitlyn stared at Jonathan in disbelief before she rushed forward and nearly knocked Jonathan to the ground in a hug.

"Mom and Dad said you were gone," she said, "They said that they didn't know what happened to you, I- I thought you were dead I-" Jonathan had to keep himself from clenching his teeth as he hugged Kaitlyn back.

"It's a long story," he explained, ignoring Vanoss's glare burning a hole in his forehead.

“ ** _Put your mask back on_** ,” Vanoss commanded, Delirious following the order immediately as Kaitlyn turned towards the gang boss.

“Don’t fucking order him around,” she snapped and Delirious smiled behind the mask, a combination reaction to the look on Vanoss’s face and because of the warm feeling of his sister defending him. He was afraid that…

Kaitlyn smacked Delirious on the side of the head.

“What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?” she gritted, “What are you doing in a gang?! Fucking _Delirious_ of all people?”

“First of all, _ow_ ,” Delirious said, “I told you, it’s a long story.”

“It better be a good one,” Kaitlyn said, “Because the Jonathan I knew wouldn’t associate himself with such vile people.” It was Delirious’s turn to get defensive.

“Don’t talk about them like that,” he hissed, “These are some of the best people I’ve ever met and they were there for me when mom and dad weren’t.” Behind them, Smitty and Terroriser continued onwards towards the bank vaults while Vanoss stayed with the reuniting siblings, making sure things didn’t get too out of hand.

“What are you talking about-?”

“There’s not enough time to explain,” Delirious said, “I can’t-” He looked towards Vanoss to help him because he felt like he was in way over his head. He hadn’t expected to run into Kaitlyn, he knew he shouldn’t have done this as he and the rest were robbing the bank, but he couldn’t just ask her to let it go…

“Kaitlyn right?” Vanoss spoke up, “I know that this is a lot to process right now, but maybe you two could discuss this another time? You know, when we’re not in a dangerous situation?” Delirious turned back to his sister, who looked hesitant to agree to something a gang boss was suggesting.

“Please Kait?” Delirious asked, “Look, I know it’s a lot to ask but you need to not say anything to the cops if they ask what happened. I promise I’ll explain it all to you, just give us a chance here.” Kaitlyn pursed her lips before nodding.

“Fine,” she sighed, “Jonathan I don’t know how you got into this mess but I swear to god there better be a good explanation for it.” Delirious smiled beneath the mask and hugged his sister again.

“Thank you!” he said, “I’m going to take you back out there, just act terrified, got it?” Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

“Don’t exactly have to act.” Delirious put his gun’s safety on and Kaitlyn glared at him, “That wasn’t on when you dragged me in here? You fucking moron.” Delirious snorted and grabbed Kaitlyn’s arm dragging her back towards the bank lobby.

He pushed Kaitlyn towards the rest of the people cowering against the walls and she stumbled before she sat down and curled in on herself.

“You’re in so much trouble when we get home,” Wildcat laughed and Delirious knew he wasn’t kidding. Vanoss’s anger was thick in the air of the bank, even filling up the lobby, and he knew he was in for it when they left the bank.

\---

Jonathan was wrapped up in his coziest blankets and Evan was holding him close, both of them having significantly calmed down after they’d gotten back to the base after the heist. It wasn’t exactly a punishment per se, because Jonathan kind of enjoyed it when Evan spanked him after he did something “bad”, but he knew his ass would be sore for the next couple days and that wasn’t something he was looking forward to.

“You don’t have any other long lost relatives we need to worry about, do you?” Evan asked softly. The omega shrugged.

“I mean there’s my Aunt Angela,” he started, smirking, “My Uncle Tony, Cousin Jimmy-”

“Jonathan.” He laughed and shook his head.

“No, Ev,” he said, “Kaitlyn is my only sibling and my parents are the only children of long deceased grandparents. No one else.”

“Good,” Evan said, stretching out and unwrapping his arms from around Jonathan, much to the omega’s displeasure, “Now I need to get Smitty working on finding your sister.” Jonathan turned around to look at Evan as the alpha sat up.

“What do you mean?”

“How else do you expect to get into contact with her?” he asked, “We didn’t exactly give her any information on where to meet you and the sooner she gets the full story the better. Before she goes to the police…”

“She won’t-”

“You don’t know that,” Evan said as he pulled his shoes back on, “You haven’t seen her in a few years and she hasn’t seen you. You don’t know where her loyalties lie.”

“She’s my sister, she wouldn’t-”

“Your parents did worse,” Evan snapped, before closing his eyes and sighing, “Just, I don’t want to get into a fight with you over this when it can be prevented.” Jonathan nodded, slightly stung by the parents comment, and sat up as he watched Evan leave their bedroom, leaving his warm cocoon of blankets to get ready to follow the alpha, knowing that Evan would want to wrap this up as soon as possible and if that was in the next half hour, it would be in the next half hour. He pulled some shoes on and rushed to follow Evan downstairs.

They made their way to the planning room, where Smitty was already waiting for them.

“Already found her,” he said before Evan even opened his mouth, “Got a burner phone all ready to message her.” Smitty grabbed a phone from his pocket and tossed it to Evan, who caught it and flipped it open.

“What’s her number?” he asked and typed each number as the hacker spoke them, “How soon can you be ready to go Jonathan?”

“I’m ready whenever,” the omega said and Evan nodded, typing a message on the phone. He pressed send and he got a response not long after. Jonathan sat down next to Smitty as Evan messaged his sister.

“Figured after that stupid move you made at the bank we’d need to talk to her,” Smitty said, smirking at Jonathan and kicking his shin.

“I wasn’t thinking okay?” Jonathan laughed, “I haven’t seen or spoken to her in a few years, I didn’t think I’d get another chance to see her if I didn’t do that.” Smitty rolled his eyes.

“You could have just talked to me and I could’ve helped you.” Jonathan smiled sheepishly.

“I didn’t think about that.” Another eye roll.

“Clearly.”

“So,” Jonathan sighed, spinning the chair back and forth in boredom, “How’s your plan going?” Smitty furrowed his eyebrows as he leaned back in his chair.

“What plan?”

“You know…” Jonathan said, “Your plan to be the middle of a Craig and Tyler sandwich.” Smitty’s eyes bugged out at Jonathan’s words and the omega just laughed at the beta’s scandalized look, continuing, “Your plan to be their third, their beta…”

“Shut the fuck up,” Smitty said, gaining his composure before kicking Jonathan’s chair so he went spinning away from him, “You’re offensive to look at.”

“Come on!” Jonathan laughed as his chair twirled away from the table, “You know I’m right!”

“More like annoying,” the beta muttered under his breath. Jonathan just smiled at Smitty’s insult as he scooted his chair back to where he’d been before, “First you make more work for me by making it necessary to destroy the bank’s cameras and now you’re a nosy little shit…” Smitty looked up at Jonathan’s eager face and he sighed, “Not well,” he admitted, “I don’t think they’ve even noticed me, not in that way.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Jonathan said, his smile fading at Smitty’s words, “The other day I heard Craig talking with Bryce about how excited he was to be hanging out with you.” Smitty rolled his eyes.

“That’s because we’re friends, that doesn’t mean anything.” Jonathan opened his mouth to give more encouragement when Evan spoke up.

“Alright Jon, let’s go.” Jonathan nodded and he stood up, ruffling Smitty’s hair as he passed.

“Just keep up your plan and they’ll be interested soon if they aren’t already,” Jonathan winked, “I promise.”

“I- I don’t even have a plan!”

\---

Jonathan was bouncing in his seat as Evan drove them further into the city. He wasn’t sure where they were going to meet up but he honestly didn’t care, he was going to see his sister and that’s all that mattered at that moment.

Evan turned the corner and Kaitlyn came into view. As the car pulled up to the curb, Jonathan rolled down the window, smiling.

“Kaitlyn!” The second Evan brought the vehicle to a stop Jonathan was out the door and wrapped around Kaitlyn in a bear hug. His sister rolled her eyes and hugged him back, much more comfortable now that they were in a less hostile environment and Jonathan was no longer in his Delirious persona.

“You haven’t changed much, have you Jonnie?”

“Jonnie?” Evan chuckled, leaning forward to see the two of them. Kaitlyn leaned down to see who had driven the vehicle and she waved at him.

“Hi there,” she said, “And who are you?” Evan cleared his throat.

“Maybe we can talk about this somewhere where there are less people around?” Kaitlyn’s smile fell and she nodded. Jonathan finally released Kaitlyn from the hug and turned to open the back door, doing an overly dramatic flourish to let Kaitlyn move past him. She rolled her eyes once again before sliding into the back seat of the car. Jonathan shut the door behind her before climbing into the front seat beside Evan.

“So,” he sighed, “where to?”

“You mean you don’t know where we’re going?” Jonathan turned back to Kaitlyn.

“Nah,” he said, “Evan planned all this, didn’t have much time to go over all the details.”

“Ah, I see. I’ll ask again, who are you, Evan?”

“Well I suppose now’s as good a time as any,” Evan sighed, “We’ve met before, _but_ you probably wouldn’t recognize me without my owl mask?” Kaitlyn was silent for a little while.

“You're Vanoss?” she asked, and Evan nodded and Kaitlyn was silent for a little while longer, “You’re not going to kill me now that I know what you look like, are you?” Evan laughed, shaking his head.

“I swear, Luke asked me the same thing when we met,” he chuckled, “But no, we’re not going to kill you.”

“Luke knows about this too?” Kaitlyn asked, “We’re not going to be seeing him today are we?” Jonathan grimaced, remembering the days when Kaitlyn and Luke’s relationship was crumbling and how he’d had to juggle his own relationships with the two of them. Thank fuck they’d both made amends with each other.

“Probably not,” Evan answered, “We’ll just be filling you in on what you missed while you were gone.” Jonathan could see Kaitlyn furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

“Why are you telling me this?” she asked, “Like, I get that Jonathan is Delirious and all… but why did you come along, Vanoss? Isn’t this something that Jonathan could do on his own?” Evan bit at his lip and glanced at Jonathan briefly before returning his eyes to the road.

“I mean,” he sighed, “It’s only fitting I meet my boyfriend’s sister properly, no?” Kaitlyn was silent for a long while after that, and if the look on her face said anything, she was having trouble processing what she just heard.

“W- He- wh- _boyfriend_?!?” Jonathan snorted at Kaitlyn’s reaction.

“Like I keep telling you, it’s a long story Kaitlyn,” he said, “I suppose I should start explaining then…”

“No fucking shit Jon.”

“So… you remember Vincent Morello...?”

\---

Evan had pulled over as Jonathan was wrapping up his explanation and they’d been parked outside of a drive-in diner for five minutes now. Kaitlyn was sitting in silence, her eyes watery from finding out things she never knew had happened, things she wished she could have protected her little brother from…

“I can’t believe mom and dad did that,” she finally said, breaking the silence, “I’m sorry I wasn’t here to stop them or help you Jonathan.”

“Don’t go blaming yourself for any of that shit,” Jonathan sighed, teary-eyed himself from recounting unwelcome memories, “Nothing you could have done anyways.”

“I- the cops-?” Jonathan and Evan grimaced.

“If there’s one thing I’ve learned through my years in this business is that the LSPD are corrupt,” Evan said, “Vincent most likely had some officers in his pocket in case someone did come forward.”

“What about you?” Kaitlyn said, “Do you?” Evan pursed his lips.

“It’s a tricky business, Kaitlyn,” he said, “You don’t survive long without some outside help from the other side of things.” Kaitlyn nodded.

“Okay,” she sighed, “And… you two… if I’d known when this all happened I would have said that Jonathan might just have a hero crush but…”

“It was never like that,” Jonathan said, “It was more like…” He looked at Evan to help explain.

“It was a fairly natural build of feelings from the beginning.” Jonathan nodded.

“Exactly,” he said, “I was pretty cautious of any of the alphas in the crew before I got to know them. And they proved to be good people.”

“Even though they’re violent criminals?” Jonathan nodded.

“Yes, actually.” Kaitlyn nodded.

“Okay.”

And… silence.

“Okay?”

“Okay,” Kaitlyn said, nodding, “I understand what happened and how you ended up as Delirious. I may not exactly approve of the criminal lifestyle you’ve adopted, but you’re _still_ my little brother. Whatever makes you happy, you know? I’m not gonna go turning you into the cops, especially since most police are apparently corrupt anyways…”

“See!” Jonathan shrieked, making the other two passengers jump in surprise, “I told you she would never go to the cops!” Evan rolled his eyes.

“Yes,” he chuckled, “Yes, you did.” Jonathan was beaming as he opened the door and got out of the car, opening Kaitlyn’s car door and hurrying her inside to the diner. Evan watched fondly as the siblings walked towards the door, talking animatedly to each other as they finally caught up. He only shook himself out of his little trance and left the car when Jonathan turned back to him and beckoned him to join them.

\---

Now that it was clear that Kaitlyn was no threat to their whole operation, he allowed her to come back to the base with them. Jonathan just wasn’t ready to part ways with his sister, not even temporarily.

While they’d been in the diner, they talked about non-gang related stuff. They’d discussed what Kaitlyn would be doing, as she still lived with their parents and wanted nothing to do with them after learning what they had done to her brother. Evan offered her a place to stay at the base since they had several unused apartments, but Kaitlyn was determined to not be incredibly involved in the gang stuff. She may have been accepting, but she didn’t want to put herself or her career in jeopardy. By the time they finished eating and were leaving, she still had no idea where she’d go.

Evan stopped at the front entrance of the base and let Jonathan and Kaitlyn head into the building while he went to park the car in the garage. It didn’t take him long to park the car and as he was entering the armory, he heard loud talking and laughing from a couple floors above. He smiled, knowing that Kaitlyn was being welcomed wholeheartedly into their little family by everyone and he knew that it would appease the slight anxiety he’d felt from Jonathan on the way back from the diner. He chuckled, finding it funny that Jonathan would even think that they wouldn’t accept his sister when he was such an important person to the crew, just important in general to everyone who met him.

He walked quietly up the stairs to the lounge, the talking and laughing growing louder with every step, until he was at the top of the stairs. He leaned against the wall and watched Kaitlyn and Jonathan make their rounds, introducing her to everyone. It was incredible really, how much happier Jonathan seemed now that he had his sister back in his life. It was almost as if finding her again had unlocked a whole other level of happiness in the omega and Evan was completely and utterly enamored with him. Evan’s smile became softer as he watched his omega, the bright smile on Jonathan’s face and the excitement in the air. The next thought he had wasn’t as shocking as it should have been.

He wanted to bond with Jonathan, he wanted forever with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I don't know how long it's going to be before I post another part of the series. Without getting too deep into what's going on, my emotionally/mentally abusive dad, who I haven't talked to or seen in a few years, is on his deathbed and it's kinda been fucking with my head ever since I found out.  
>   
> Because you guys are awesome, I know you'll understand why there probably won't be stories for a while, but I just wanted to give you guys a heads up.  
>   
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
